


Safe and Sound

by KitNox



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alphonse Elric And Cats, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Edward Elric Swears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Murder Mystery, Mustang's Team, Mystery, Orphanage, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitNox/pseuds/KitNox
Summary: "Why were they chasing you?" Roy asked, making his way back to the table and placing another glass of water in front of Edward. The boy glared down at his hand, curling it into a fist, trying to stop the shaking."They took him away from me. They took my brother away." Ed explained, his voice shaking as he spoke. He watched as both Roy and Riza tensed up. "They locked me up in the basement so I couldn't get in their way, but I managed to get the window open and I escaped.  But I need to find him, I need to get him back.""Could you tell us where you were?"With a shaky breath, Ed sat up and stared at them, with what he hoped was determination instead of the gut-wrenching fear he felt."I was at Sunshade Orphanage."
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975906
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	1. Paperwork sucks but kisses make it better.

The workday was nearly over much to Roy's relief, it had been a rough week with hardly any leads and a fuck ton of dead ends. He just couldn't get a break in the case no matter how hard he tried, and it was starting to weigh heavily on him. At this rate there was going to be another murder, he was going to let another person die. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Guilt bubbled up in his chest and Roy let out a sigh of frustration, throwing the paperwork down on the desk. A hand came up to massage his head, trying to will away the headache that was threatening to invade. This was hopeless. He would never catch the killer, so many more people will suffer because he was incompetent. Roy narrowed his eyes at his desk before the anger fizzled out and he let his eyes fall close.

No, he couldn't risk thinking like this. It wouldn't help anyone and if anything it would hinder the investigation rather than help it. He could do this, no. He would do this. No one else was going to be killed.

After a minute or two, Roy took a breath and set to work collecting up all the scattered paperwork he had thrown. He eyed the paper in his hands wearily, this was the other thing adding to his despair (and his splitting headache), the paperwork. When he had left the military a few years prior to becoming a homicide detective, Roy hadn't expected the ridiculous amounts of paperwork to follow him. If anything he would argue that it was even more than when he was there, and quite frankly, he was completely over it all.

"Sir?" Roy jumped in surprise and the papers he had picked up went flying all over the place. Roy whined and glared up at the intruder. To his misfortune his co-worker Jean Havoc was standing casually against the door, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"This better be life or death or I'm cutting your wages," Roy grumbled staring down at his desk, looking sorry for himself. Jean snorted and walked over, he began picking the papers up and Organising them into one pile, skim reading through them as he did so.

"This the scar case, boss?" He asked, sifting through them with a frown. Roy nodded, flopping backward in his chair. 

"Another dead end. We aren't getting anywhere with it and the higher-ups have requested the Feds to come in and assist us with it." Roy explained, a pout on his lips. Jean raised an eyebrow and shot Roy a knowing look.

"You're just sulking over the fact that Maes will have to come work with you." Jean said, Roy groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"He's a great friend but gods, He seriously is a nightmare to work with. How on earth does his team put up with him?" Roy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Jean snickered and handed the case file back to Roy, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Probably the same way we put up with you, sir."

"Havoc!" The door swung open and the two men jumped. Riza walked in and glanced between them, disapproving expression on her face. Jean nervously grinned at her as Roy smiled weakly. 

"Detective Havoc?" Riza asked, the man in question flinched at her tone. The entire team recognized it as the 'I know you're slacking off but I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself.' tone™. Jean stood a little straighter and adjusted his body so he could look at both Riza and Roy, and took his phone out. 

"I got a message from Breda, he and Falman have finished questioning the witnesses from Scar's last sighting." He paused and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he lowered the device. A look of defeat on his face. "They got nothing useful. The only thing that they gathered was the fact that Scar seems to be looking for something."

"And we don't know what." Roy added, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Riza nodded and sighed. Roy glanced at the two of them, taking in how exhausted they looked. He wished that this case was over, his entire team was struggling with it. Honestly, Roy thought, Maes and his team coming to help could be a good thing, it would take a little bit of the weight off of his team's shoulders. Not to mention fresh eyes.

Riza glanced over to him and he watched as her eyes softened slightly, the concern evident.

"Okay, thank you, Havoc. You may leave for the night." Jean nodded and shot her a grateful smile, "Sir, you should go home and get some rest." Roy blinked for a few seconds before opening his mouth to argue when she shot him a stern look and cut him off. "Sir, you're exhausted. More so than anyone else. If you keep pushing yourself like this then you'll run yourself in the ground, then you really will be no help to the case." Roy gaped at her offended. But Jean chuckled quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's right you know, you've refused to take a break all week. I hate to admit it but you need to be at the top of your game for when Hughes gets here." Roy sighed and nodded, giving in. "Not to mention you stink like you've spent the whole week here on your sofa." Jean added, winking at his friend. Roy snorted and kicked out at him. It's not like they were wrong or anything. For the past week, he had practically lived at his office. And he wouldn't admit it but it was starting to take a toll on his body and mental state.

Havoc mockingly saluted and bid Riza and him goodnight and walked out the office, closing the door behind him. Riza slowly walked over to Roy and as soon as she was within reach, he snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close.

She let out a huff of laughter and combed through his hair. Roy let out a breath and relaxed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. 

"You know we need to avoid affection whilst in the workspace." Riza reminded him gently. Roy squeezed her tighter and buried his head in her stomach.

"No one cares, besides. I've basically not seen you this week." He mumbled, Riza laughed and pulled back, placing her hands on his cheek.

"And whose fault is that." She chided, Roy pouted. Riza lent down and brought him into a kiss. As she went to pull back Roy dragged her down into his lap and kissed her again.

"Roy!" Riza gave him a stern look as she pulled back, Roy grinned. He could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife now?" He teased, Riza rolled her eyes and gave him one last kiss before standing up.

"Yes just not at the precinct. Captain Gunning is already bending the rules for us to work together. No need to make it any more difficult. Besides, I'll see you at home." Roy let out a sigh but nodded. She was right, as per usual. 

It had taken them years to get to this point. After all, a married couple working together was usually prohibited. But the two of them had been able to provide evidence to the fact that Riza working with Roy would only improve his performance. And vice versa. Of course, the fact that the two had served in Ishbal was certainly helpful. But the deciding factor had been Gunning himself, he staked his entire career on them. Something that even Roy had to admit, wouldn't have happened if Riza had not been his granddaughter. They may have been treated special, but the couple was determined to prove that they were good enough to earn that exception.

"Fine, you have a good point. I'll make dinner when you get home." Roy said, taking her hand in his and smiling his charming smile. The woman raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't stop the loving smile that crossed her lips. Roy lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, feeling his chest tighten with happiness as he listened to her laugh. Gods he loved her, some days he could hardly believe that someone as intelligent and gorgeous had come into his life, then proceeded to watch his back and eventually agree to be his wife. Every day he was left stunned when he looked at her, feeling the same as he did many years ago when they first met at the train station.

"Get home safe, Roy," Riza mumbled, letting Roy pull her into a hug once more. 

"Anything for you, my love."


	2. Moving walls are not ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction and leaving kudos! Although there isn't a set schedule, I will post as regularly as I possibly can.

Edward felt his lungs burn as he stumbled down the alleyway, his body was already completely drenched from the rain. Not that he noticed, he didn't even register the fact that his entire body was trembling. He just kept going, Alphonse's pleading screams fresh in his mind.

Two days; It had been two whole days since they had torn the brothers apart forcefully. Two days since then had thrown Ed into the basement. Two days since he had woken up Alphonse screaming for him, begging to be put down, for them not to separate them.

Ed held in a sob as he limped forward, pushing himself as far as he physically could. The sounds of the city doing nothing but add to the anxiety that simmered in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He knew it was a matter of time before they caught him. He was a cripple, hardly able to stand without his makeshift crutch. Even then, only having one arm and leg, the advantage the crutch would have given balanced out. If he was lucky, he had perhaps a thirty-minute head start. 

Mrs. Hamilton would definitely send people after him. He knew too much and she couldn't risk him telling the authorities about how she and her husband treated them. Especially him, unfortunately, Edward had been her usual release for pent-up emotions. But all the children in the orphanage had suffered under their hands. So he had to escape, if not just for Alphonse, then for the other children. Who he was determined to help just after he found Al.

Edward grunted as he stumbled, the crutch slipping on the wet ground as he tried to exit the alleyway. He realized the rain had gotten worse, to the point that he could barely see the ground. Shaking his head, Edward glanced behind him, wondering whether or not anyone had realized he had escaped yet. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, that is until he felt himself run into a wall. He let out a yelp as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" The wall exclaimed, Ed groaned and clutched his head, trying to slow the dizzy spell that had washed over him. Huh, Ed paused and glanced up confused. Well, that's not a wall, Edward noted as he looked at the large man in front of him.

"Shit." Ed cursed, trying to get up with haste. But unfortunately for him, his crutch wouldn't get a stronghold on the floor which just ended up with Edward falling back down, making the entire ordeal much harder than it needed to be.

"You okay kid?" The man asked, peering down at Edward in concern and offering a hand out to him. Ed glared and purposely ignored it.

"I don't need your help. And I'm not a kid."

"You sure look like it." Ed gritted his teeth and finally pushed himself up. Sending a death glare at the man he stepped backward. Edwards' vision blurred for a few seconds as he registered himself falling once more, only this time as he hit the floor he felt the damage that his ankle had sustained sometime during this whole process. Well shit.

"Look, sorry for running into you. There, happy now?" Ed spat, directing his anger up at the man who he admitted, probably didn't deserve this. "You can move along now." Instead, much to his distaste, the man only raised an eyebrow and knelt down so they were the same eye level.

"Where are your parents. It's too late for you to be out alone like this." Ed bit his tongue as he tried to hold in a groan. Fan-fucking-tastic. He did not need some nosey adults sticking their nose into his business. Especially right now, time was at the essence and he needed to get the hell out of Dodge.

"None of your business, now go home or something." Ed attempted once more to get up on his ankle, and for the record, he got pretty far on it. Exactly two steps (or hops) before his ankle gave out again. Edward squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself going down into a faceplant, not excited to add to the bruises and cuts that already inhabited his body. Before he could make contact, however, an arm snaked around his waist, preventing him from falling any further.

"Look kid, you obviously need help. You look as if you would die if I let you go wonder around central by yourself. And believe it or not, my conscience won't allow for that to happen." The man explained, gently placing Edward back on the floor. At that moment a car drove past, the headlight illuminating the street, shining a light on Edwards's body. Making his injuries more visible. He watched as the man inhaled sharply.

"I won't die, you Bastard. Besides I need to go look for someone. So leave me the truth alone." The man ran a hand over his face and sighed. Eyeing Edward slightly. Probably taking in Ed's disheveled appearance and weighing the options available to him. Ed very much so hoped he would listen and leave him alone. But even Edward had to admit, he looked pretty bad. And that was coming from him. 

"You need a hospital." The man stated, pointing to a nasty cut on Edwards's arm. Ed felt panic bubble up and he began scrambling backward, his eyes wide. 

"No, No! I can't go to the hospital." Ed snapped, the man blinked, the shock evident on his features. The two fell silent, Edwards breathing labored as he attempted to calm down. 

The two of them jumped in unison as they heard shouting coming from the alleyway behind Ed. A burst of panic sent the boy upon his leg and stumbling forward. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears, and for one illogical minute, he wondered if the man could also hear it.

"You don't understand. I can't let them get me." Ed begged desperately, the pride he held diminishing as the fear overwhelmed it. He watched as the man's entire demeanor changed. His eyes glanced up to the alleyway then back down to Ed's trembling form.

"Okay then, no hospitals. Instead, I'm going to ask you to trust me. I can take you to my apartment, it's not too far from here and I'll help you find whoever you need to okay?" Edward felt his eyes widen in disbelief. What is the actual Truth? Hell no. This man could be a murderer or some pervert. Did this lunatic think he was stupid?

_"He's got to be nearby."_

__

No, he was desperate. 

"Fine, but hurry." The man nodded and reached out towards Ed but paused, looking a little unsure of himself for a second. Edward nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the man lift him up and cradle him in his arms.

Edward let out a shaky breath as he clung onto the man. Damn, he better not have just signed his death certificate. Alphonse wouldn't be happy.

As the man began running, Ed's racing thoughts paused for a second. Wait? The man hadn't even second glanced at his missing limbs. He hadn't treated Edward like an invalid. Fascinating.


	3. Bubble baths are a must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets this strange Kid home and tries to 'parent'

Roy ran down the street, trying his hardest not to jostle the boy in his arms too hard. But he knew he needed to be fast. Roy didn't want to risk coming face to face with whoever was threatening the boy. He didn't have the backup or was in the situation to defend both the boy and himself.

Not to mention it was raining. Rain would always slow him down, he never could figure out why. It had almost become more of a running joke with his team that he was useless when it rained. He knew no one actually meant it, his team was comfortable enough to tease him, as he did them.

Roy felt the boy move slightly in his arms and he glanced down, catching sight of the fear in the child's eyes. Roy bit his cheek, trying to hold back a growl of anger. This child was young, probably around 8 years old and he should be at home, warm and safe. Yet here he was, shaking like a leaf in Roy's arms looking like death itself. Whoever did this, Roy wanted to arrest them. Bring them down. Roy felt the boy shiver and he brought the child closer.

"Nearly there," Roy reassured the child, turning the next corner. With a sigh of relief, Roy basically leaped up the stairs to his door. The man paused and caught his breath a little before readjusting the boy in his arms and getting out the keys. 

He opened the door and glanced behind him, from what he could tell, no one had followed them to his apartment which was good. As the warmth of the house hit the two, now sopping wet, figures, Roy let himself relax slightly. They were safe here.

Roy shut the door and walked over to the sofa, setting him down gently and passing over the blanket they had on the sofa. The blonde muttered his thanks and looked around the room, obviously uncomfortable and still suspicious of Roy. Which was completely understandable. After all, if the people closing in on the boy hadn't turned up the child would have continued to deny Roy's help. Probably until his dying breath. Although the kid didn't know if Roy was trustworthy, the man was extremely glad that the kid had let Roy help him. Otherwise, he didn't know what he would have done. Call Riza or Maes probably. They are much better with kids than he was, they probably would have been able to make the kid feel much safer than Roy was right now.

Roy shrugged off his coat. Okay, now what? He looked over at the boy, awkwardness sets in pretty quick. Roy didn't need any nudges to admit that he was very much so out of his depth. Perhaps he should call Maes after all? Roy winced. Gods no, not yet. His friend would help sure, but he would manage to figure out the most effective way to annoy the hell out of Roy whilst doing so. Maybe he should ask Riza to start heading home now? Although he wasn't exactly looking forward to telling her about the situation. But that did remind him,

"Hey kid, what's your name? Mines Roy Mustang." Roy introduced, he watched as the child flinched slightly, his golden eyes snapping up to Roy's face. Roy watched as the boy seemed to have an internal debate, a multitude of emotions passing over his face. Confusement, suspicion, curiosity, and even amusement. In the end, the kid shrugged his shoulders and hugged the blanket closer to him.

"Edward Elric. But I prefer Ed." 

"Okay then, Ed. Would you like some water?"

"Please." Roy nodded and quickly busied himself in the kitchen. Fetching a couple of glasses and filling them up with water. Giving them both to the child, to his surprise and slight horror. Roy watched as the kid guzzled down both glasses in mere seconds. How dehydrated had Edward been? When had been the last time the kid had drank anything? Or eaten. 

Taking a deep breath to ground himself, Roy pushed those thoughts away for now. They had other things to prioritize. Then he could panic over what the boy had been denied.  
"We need to get you out of those wet clothes and bandage any wounds. I'll go start a bath for you and find a change of clothes." Ed tilted his head but otherwise didn't seem to react badly to the ideas Roy had thrown at him. Happy with the lack of aggression, Roy pushed on, mostly rambling to himself at this point. "My clothes will probably be too big as you're pretty small compared to m-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY WOULD FALL DOWN THE DRAIN?" Roy's mouth fell open as he stared at the boy, shocked at the sudden outburst. Edward's face was red with anger and he was outright glaring at him.

"I never-" Roy paused and looked around wildly, what the hell? "You know what? I don't even want to know. The bathroom is upstairs, I can carry you up if you'll like." Roy offered, waving his arms around.

"I don't need your help, bastard." Edward narrowed his eyes at Roy as if daring the man to challenge him. Roy let out a groan as he spun around. No way, it was too late for this. If the kid was determined to be difficult, then Roy wasn't going to bite the bait. He already had to deal with the children in his office, he didn't need to deal with another stubborn child at home. Not to mention, bastard? Who the hell had taught this kid how to swear?

Roy walked upstairs and quickly set to work with the bath, cleaning away some of the things he didn't want Edward to see, making the bathroom child friendly. It wasn't too messy, but he and Riza hadn't exactly cleaned up the house lately due to the case.

He was deciding on which bubble bath to use when Edward dragged himself into the bathroom. Roy couldn't stop the passing thought of 'how had Edward gotten up the stairs?'. He hadn't been ignorant of Ed's lack of limbs, but he knew from some war buddies that staring and drawing attention to it would usually rub the person the wrong way and make them feel uncomfortable. Shaking his thoughts away (it was getting pretty obvious that he was tired, after all, he kept getting lost in his thoughts.) Roy instead held both the bottles out for Edward to see.

The boy just stared at the bottles, then back up at Roy blankly. The confusion, painfully obvious. Roy let out a sigh and shook them slightly.

"It's a bubble bath, choose the one you like the look of most." He watched as Ed's eyes widened almost comically as his mouth dropped open. 

"Bubbles?" Ed asked with disbelief, lifting his gaze to Roy's eyes. Roy bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the kid. Even he had to admit, this was pretty adorable to watch.

“Yeah kid, this one is lavender scented and this one is Vanilla..” Edward nodded and scrunched his nose up in concentration. Finally, he pointed to the lavender one.

“I want that one,” he said confidently, Roy snorted and poured a little into the bathtub. Honestly, he poured a little too much but decided that Ed would probably enjoy the extra bubbles. The two watched in comfort, silenced as the bubbles quickly engulfed the bath. Once the water had reached a good amount and was a good temperature Roy switched the tap off and glanced over to Ed with a smile. Catching the boy looking at the bath with wonder and curiosity.

For a minute, Roy savored that childlike aura Edward was giving out. Roy had noticed it earlier, but Edward had been acting almost like an adult. With a look in his eyes that only people who had seen horrors and came out the other side would have, a look that he himself had. A lump welled up in his throat as sadness gripped his heart. To think that someone as young as Ed was had been faced with something traumatic, it just broke his heart. A child so young shouldn't have the same look as he did, as Riza and Mae's have. Someone who had seen hell itself. 

“Okay that should be warm enough, I'll take your wet clothes and wash them for you.” Ed nodded and Roy stepped outside, closing the door. Once Edward said he was in the bath and covered Roy slid into the room and replaced Ed’s wet clothes with some dry ones. He turned to leave when he paused and pointed to some bottles around the bathtub.

“Those are body wash, hair shampoo, and conditioner. Use whichever you want and call if you need anything. I'll be downstairs.” Ed grunted in response and Roy left the bathroom closing the door.

Now that Ed was in the bath, Roy had two things he needed to do, make some dinner and call Riza. Roy chuckled nervously, he could already see how the conversation with his wife would go, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.


	4. Finally the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward meets Riza and the two detectives learn a little more about this peculiar golden-eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry, I've not been posting, I had writers' block for a while and still do but I told myself I had to post something. The happy new year everyone, and I hope 2021 treats us all better.

Edward tugged at the top he was borrowing from Roy, watching in slight fascination as the shirt fell to just above his ankle making it more like a nightdress than a top. The boy let out a sigh and decided to ignore it, for now, it was better than nothing. He dragged himself over to the stairs and sat at the top, looking down them.

From what he could gather about the man downstairs, he wasn’t like those from the orphanage, he didn’t share the same cruel aura the others would radiate. no, if anything Roy felt safe, which was concerning and a red flag in his books. After all, people were horrible creatures, Roy would show his true colors soon enough. But for now, Edward didn’t believe he was in immediate danger, his intuition had brought him this far, so he was pretty sure he could trust it. The second anything shifted, he would be out of here. He just hoped that this ‘Riza’ woman was as nice as Roy had been.

Roy had come back up after a while and told Edward through the door that his wife was going to be home soon, which had put him on edge, after all, more people usually resulted in things getting worse. That and he wasn’t familiar with the surroundings.

Edward was thrown out of his thoughts as his ears picked up the sound of humming coming from downstairs. He sat silently for a few moments listening as the humming soon turned into a song before his curiosity got too much and he began to slide down the stairs. Trying to make as little sound as possible and to keep the weight off his ankle. Luckily for him, there hadn’t been any swelling, it seems like the hot water helped a lot. Even the pain had lessened.

As Edward got to the bottom, he peered around the corner into the kitchen. His eyes instantly located the source and it took every little bit of self-preservation to not start laughing. Roy was dancing back and forth across the kitchen floor as he prepared dinner on the stove, shaking his hips and singing along to a song that was playing softly in the background. Edward tried to pull himself up with the intent of making his way to the sofa and not disturbing the elder man. But alas, to his utter embarrassment, his ankle gave way and Ed fell on his butt as he failed to catch himself with the wall. Making an ‘oof’ noise as he landed, drawing Roy’s attention to him.

The man in question froze like a deer in headlights. His ears burning red.

“Ed,” Roy stuttered, obviously a little thrown at the boy's appearance, but trying to seem as casual as possible. Edward smirked.

“Your voice isn’t too bad, old man.” Roy snorted and turned back to the stove.

“I'm only 29, not old at all. Anyway, how was your bath?”

“It was okay,” Edward responded, watching as Roy grabbed some spices and added them to the pot. Knowing that Roy was distracted for the next few seconds, Edward looked around the room trying to look for his makeshift crutch. With a bitter realization, the boy remembered that he had left it behind. Well shit.

“Okay, well Riza should be home in a minute or two. Do you like ramen?” Roy asked, turning to face him. Ed tilted his head confused, ramen? Why was Roy asking about that? Eventually, Edward just shrugged and decided to ignore Roy’s awkward stare. He glared at his ankle and poked it slightly, hissing when the pain got worse. After a minute of Edward sulking, and Roy staring at him a little unsure, the man spoke up.

“Would you like me to help you sit at the table?” Edward narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously before glancing across the room to the table in question. With despair, the boy realized that the large table was almost double the distance than the sofa was. Ed set his jaw and shook his head, stubbornly pushing himself up on his foot, ignoring the intense pain that came back in waves. Ed only managed to move one step when his ankle gave out again and the boy felt himself tumble to the ground once more. At the sudden movement, Edward saw Roy from the corner of his eyes, lunged forward, and caught his head before it hit the wall.

“I guess a little help,” Edward muttered, pouting as the man let out a chuckle and with ease lifted the blonde onto his hip. Ed sighed and crossed his arms. He hated this with a burning passion, being crippled. He was useless and couldn’t do anything himself. Ed knew it was his fault that Alphonse and he hadn't been adopted, if he wasn’t missing limbs then Alphonse would be happy with a family who loved him. Instead, Al had been lumped with him and suffered because no one wanted a cripple. 

Over the years he had learned how to manage on his own, with the exception of Alphonse who tried to help however he could, mostly because of the harsh atmosphere of the orphanage. The adults and even some of the other kids were merciless and would take advantage of his weakness. Mrs. Hamilton would go as far as to sabotage the adoption days for him, telling the adults about how lovely the kids were except Edward, explaining that he was a troubled kid. A bad one. He had to admit, it hurt sometimes. But Ed would brush it off and act like it didn’t hurt him, after all, he had his little brother to look after, he couldn’t be seen weeping over something as little as adults being idiots.   
As Roy placed him down on the seat they both heard the sound of keys in the front door. Edward felt the air leave him as his eyes were glued to the doorway, his body freezing up with anticipation and fear.

“Roy?” A voice called as the door opened, beside him he heard Roy let out a sigh and the man walked forward, a smile on his lips. Edward watched as a beautiful young woman walked into the house, she wore smart clothes and her hair was pinned up in a ponytail.

“Hey, love.” Roy gave her a quick kiss and drew her into a hug, whispering something in her ear. Edward sniffed and scowled, knowing that Roy was saying something about him, he was right of course, especially as her gaze immediately went over to him. “Sit down, ill bring over the food.” The woman, Riza, nodded and hung up her coat and bag.   
As she sat down on the other side of the table, she sent him a smile. Edward stared at her, determined to look as threatening as possible. But the longer she looked at him with those hawk-like piercing eyes, he felt himself back up slightly. Instead, he waved slightly at her. There was an air of authority but kindness around her. And he wouldn't admit this out loud, but it somewhat intimidated him. 

“So your name’s Edward.” He nodded. “Well it's very nice to meet you, Ed, My name’s Riza. I'm Roy’s partner.” She explained, her voice calm. Edward nodded and dropped his gaze down to his hand. The two were silent as Roy came back over with three bowls balanced in his hands. Edward's head snapped up as one was placed in front of him. What? He looked up at the man wide-eyed. 

"I made you some Ramen. You look like you could do with some food." Roy casually said, sitting down opposite him. Edward gingerly picked up a spoon and poked the food. His stomach growling with the threat of food in front of him. He had to admit, after everything that happened today, he was pretty hungry. 

"What did you do to it?" Ed snapped, shifting his gaze between the two adults suspiciously. The couple stared at him with surprise and Roy shook his head,

"Nothing?"

"I don't trust you." Roy sighed and Riza just frowned at him. Ed felt the anxiety well up in his chest, was this it? Had he just caught Roy out on his plan, Maybe when he was in the bath he contacted Mrs. Hamilton and Roy was about to drug him and send him back? 

Roy stood up and Ed felt himself flinch backward, his eyes following Roy's every move. The man, as if sensing the fear, moved a little slower and carefully approached his side.   
"I haven't done anything to the food. I can prove it if you want." Roy watched Edward's reaction and when the boy gingerly nodded, still keeping his eyes on him, Roy used his own spoon and took a sip from Ed's bowl, making sure to let Edward see every movement he did. Ed blinked in surprise but felt himself relax slightly, "Is that okay?" Roy questioned, Ed nodded and the man sent him a small smile before sitting back down. 

Edward kept his eyes on Roy for a few seconds before looking back down at his bowl. Maybe, perhaps, he was okay. Very slowly he took a sip from his bowl, after waiting a few seconds to see if it had done anything to him. Edward threw away any concern he had, and the child very quickly finished off the bowl and had to be reminded once by Riza to chew his food properly. 

"So, Edward. Do you think you could answer some questions?" Riza asked when they all were done, the boy shrugged and curled in on himself. A little nervous. Realizing that they were getting to the part that both the adults had been leading up to.

"You don't need to answer anything you really don't want to," Roy added, Ed squinted at them both before letting out a sigh and nodding. He did owe them for the food and hospitality, equivalent exchange after all.

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone." He watched as the two adults tried to hide their winces. Roy stood up and went to the kitchen with the bowls as Riza continued. 

"Who were you running from?" Riza watched him carefully and felt himself squirm a little under the calculating gaze. He had the feeling that she would know if he tried to lie.

"Bad people." He settled for, not lying, but not quite telling the entire truth.

"Why were they chasing you?" Roy asked, making his way back to the table and placing a glass of water in front of Edward. The boy glared down at his hand, curling it into a fist, trying to stop the shaking. Trying his hardest to keep the emotions from spilling over.

"They took him away from me. They took my brother away." Ed explained, his voice shaking as he spoke. He watched as both Roy and Riza tensed up. "They drugged me, and locked me up in the basement so I couldn't get in their way, but I managed to get the window open and I escaped. But I need to find him, I need to get him back."

"Could you tell us where you were?" With a shaky breath, Ed sat up and stared at them, with what he hoped was determination instead of the gut-wrenching fear he felt.

"I was at Sunshade Orphanage."


End file.
